


Arise

by LoubLouve



Series: Irregular verbs [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Veela Kim Sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: One day, Sehyoon arise in Yoochan's life.





	Arise

One day, Yoochan was taking care of his parents' tangerine orchard, and a strange boy just arose from behind the trees to confess that he was Yoochan's soulmate. A veela. 

Which is an old legend that Yoochan never really believe. Until his meeting with Sehyoon. The guy was older than him and just... Strangely perfect. It was as if Sehyoon was made just for him. 

But this was the point of a veela. To be made in a way just to attract his soulmate. So what did Yoochan do when Sehyoon have explained everything to him? He believed him. And he took him home. 

Because if Sehyoon was his soulmate, there was not point for him to reject him, wasn't it? Sehyoon was attractive, and Yoochan lonely. The only point of Sehyoon's existence was to love Yoochan. 

So why would he say no to that? A life with Sehyoon, for whom he would be the centre of his universe. A dream like life. He took Sehyoon home, made him meet his parents and fed him. 

Because what can he do else with his soulmate? He didn't want to be separated from him. And with the hazy look in his eyes, Yoochan was not even sure that Sehyoon can be taken from him. Or vice-versa. 

Because the veela looked quite sick. His parents were a little taken aback by the fact that Yoochan's soulmate was a boy. But Sehyoon looked gentle and not very at ease. So his mother rapidly learns to like him. 

His father, less. But Yoochan was a big boy. He could make his own choices.

He took Sehyoon home, and gave him a literal feast. As if it will make the poor boy better. Yet, Yoochan learn by the end of the day that the only thing that made Sehyoon feel better was his presence by his sides. 

And Yoochan could do that. Be next his soulmate and make him laugh. And even, sometimes, touch his tight or shoulder. The veela looked so happy that Yoochan stared smile brightly. 

His mother was as joyful as him seeing this. Her baby seemed in good hands. Or, rather, the veela seemed in good hands. He looked so shy that she was impressed when he tell them of how far he came to seek his soulmate. 

Shy, but determinate. After the little feast, Yoochan took the boy with him, to show him his bedroom. They decided to not let him go back to his hotel. Why would he do that when he has a bedroom with his cute little soulmate? 

They set an inflatable mattress near Yoochan bed, after they didn't really know each other yet. And Yoochan gave him some clothes for the night. The veela's eyes were shining when he came out from the bathroom with his soulmate's clothes. 

When they were ready to sleep, they laid down on their respective mattresses'. And just before closing their eyes, Sehyoon asked Yoochan about how he felt with the veela arising in his life like that. Yoochan only respond with one sentence. 

Feel like a fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much fanfics about A.C.E..


End file.
